


Faithfully Fated

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, One Shot, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Writing Request:Maybe a dep x Joseph fic where they’re soulmates?----------------------------This is my take on that request.





	Faithfully Fated

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing request on my tumblr.

The sounds of music echoed in those hallowed walls. The chanting of amazing grace, once something so warm and uplifting, teasing at distant memories of children sitting in church pews, fingers gripping their parent’s hands as they stumble over the words. The congregation carrying spirits on the air as the warm light of Sunday morning filters in through the arched windows. Different mutes tones cascading into the neutral world around them. Now it was ominous, the room carrying a disturbing form of darkness that made their skin crawl. The little happy little song was a twisted beckoning, urging him deeper into those foreboding depths. One by one, the people turned to cast eyes upon them, watching with cold stares as they approached their leader. Their  _ Father. _ Rook wasn’t really sure what they were expecting. The god like figure of the statue they passed on the way in did little justice in displaying the magnitude of the real flesh and blood man before them.

 

“Something’s coming. You can feel it can’t you? We are creeping toward the edge.” Joseph’s voice rose in the absence of the singing. The sudden silence cascading around them like a heavy cloth. Every step on the old dusty wooden floors of that church was nerve wracking. The muted tones in the room shifted, a smoky haze dancing around Rook’s vision. They blinked it away a few times, holding back the urge to scrub at their eyes. Not wanting to show any kind of weakness or to move too quickly. Everything was coiled, ready to explode around them. Bodies twitching and eager, a little too trigger happy for Rook’s liking. “There will be a reckoning.”

 

The smoky hues had a new shade to them, not quite a wispy gray but something further, warmer. It filtered through the windows at the Father’s back, shedding light upon them as if god was presenting before them, their Savior. Their Shepherd to take the lost and the hurt. To show them the way. Rook felt conflicted. “That is why we started the project.” Joseph continued. Words that plucked at their mind, that pulled at something knotted deep inside their chest. Like a tangled mess of strings were finally coming loose, little by little, giving way.  “Because we know what happens next.” His voice lifted and echoed in the solemn silence of the room. 

 

“They will come, they will try to take from us. Take our guns, take our freedom, take our  _ faith. _ We will not  _ let them. _ ” Joseph preached, his eyes fixed on the approaching deputies with a certain kind of intensity that stole into Rook’s chest. The smoky wisps spread into hazy clouds, blotting out their vision into a haze they could hardly push through. They heard the idle bickering of the Sheriff and the Marshall but they couldn’t focus enough to understand what was happening. The tension felt like it was going to burst in the room, if Rook didn’t first. Their hands curled into tight firsts, blinking quickly to clear their vision. Joseph’s voice leaked through the chaos, pressing words further into their mind. “We will not let their  _ greed.  _ Or their  _ immorality _ or their  _ depravity  _ hurt us anymore.” 

 

Joseph was an imposing figure before them, stood upon that podium, wearing his sins upon his skin. The deep etched lines of words, broken up by the dark inky plots of tattoos. He bared a fist full of his faith, the rosary in his hand was his only weapon against those who would do him harm. He  _ believed.  _ With such fire and intensity, it flowed through his words and wove into Rook’s flesh until it mingled with those tangled confusing feelings inside them and pulled the frays until it all came unraveled. “There will be no more suffering.” The fog on their vision lifted, shedding away like a milky second skin until all that was left was color. Vivid and beautiful. Blue eyes tinted a sea foam green behind bulky yellow glasses. Golden light casting down, a heavenly halo against a self made holy man. A man that preached like his soul was personally woven into every word. His faithful flocking closer to consume every last syllable, to feel as close to God as he does. 

 

Rook was pulled from their revelation by the commanding tone of the Marshall. They tightened their fists, holding back the urge to intervene. To warn the Marshall of the powers before them. To heed the many spoken protests of the sheriff. Joseph raised his hands in a placating gesture, a signal to his flock as much as it was a form of surrender before the deputies. “There they are. The locusts in our garden. See, they’ve come for me.” The softer sounds of agitated peggies urged Rook’s nerves on, made them far too aware of how close the enemy had gotten. Could feel their heat as they closed in on their circle. The sheep have evolved into wolves, prowling on the edges around the unwary deputies. “They’ve come to take me away from you.” It was a lit fuse waiting to blow, easing closer and closer to the gunpowder bang. 

 

Joseph descended those steps like Moses on the rocks, parting the peggies like the tides. A gentle touch and they’ve been pacified into complacency. “We knew this moment would come. We’ve prepared for it.” He soothed and the peggies released their weapons and bowed humbly before their savior. Their  _ Father.  _ “Go. God will not let them take me.” He assured. Bared teeth became meek little sheep once again as they trailed back along the path to their pasture, leaving their Shepherd to face yet another test. The biblical words fell from his lips with prophetic desire, casting eyes from the Marshall with each verse until those sea foam orbs turned to Rook. That tangled knot inside them quivered, the lingering mess rearranged itself into a tousle of cords and cables. 

 

“Rookie, cuff this sonofabitch.” Joseph offered his hands to Rook, a quiet subtlety, awaiting their actions. Rook was hesitant, could feel the energy rolling off of the man. It was different, more intense than others they have met.  They were conflicted by the newness of the world around them, their gaze sweeping between the Marshall and the Sheriff, taking in the new tones and colors that cast over the vision where shades of black and white had been their life. It had to be something else, they were sure of it. Maybe a religious miracle. Their mind failed to process the little voice that prodded at the back, whispering words of destiny and purpose. Interconnected with an older phrase they had long since given up on. They didn’t believe in soul mates. Had never considered that to be a possibility in their lives. To see a world in full color the moment they meet their destined one. The way others described it, it was an explosion of wonder and fulfillment. 

 

This hadn’t really been what they were expecting. Even as they slowly approached Joseph, they paused in hesitance. A sudden fear slicing through their veins like ice, if this were true. “God will not let you take me.” Joseph warned, it was firm but not aggressive. There was no anger, only acceptance, that these were the motions laid out before them, that they needed to fulfill in order to reach the destined result. Rook moved to place the cuffs on him, closing the first when the Father’s fingers brushed against their exposed wrists. The fear in their chest melted away and became something warm and fluttery. Their hands startled, nearly dropping the second cuff as their eyes flickered up. 

 

A knowing look filled those tinted pools, the smallest hint of regret, rather it be their actions or the path they were both put on. To be fated, written in the stars with concrete certainty and yet placed on opposing ends. Joseph would find it another test to be taken, another path to follow. To bring them into his fold and show them the true colors of the world and of love. It was all their, in a flash of touch, a universe of power and balance inscribed in the colors of their vision. These new little pops and explosions that they had yet to learn the meaning of. But the little knots inside them resolved their conflict and wove themselves into something new. Something concrete and meaningful, with open ends awaiting to be stitched together with their fated threads. The ties that bind all that is humanity in this tapestry of life. 


End file.
